


4:01 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Your father should mind his manners,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered.





	4:01 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your father should mind his manners,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered after he used a cane to injure Reverend Amos Howell and turned to Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
